Tickle Me Angel
by Ignited
Summary: After a semi-serious conversation, Cordelia tries to loosen Angel up, from brooding guy, to happy guy.


  
Title: "Tickle Me Angel"  
Author: Ignited  
E-Mail: ignitedangel@aol.com (feedback is appreciated)  
Rating: PG-13  
Author's Notes: Set between "To Shanshu in L.A" and "Judgment". Because of his place spontaneously combusting, Angel's living at Cordy's.  
Distribution: Just Ask  
Summary: After a semi-serious conversation, Cordelia tries to loosen Angel up, from brooding guy, to happy guy.  
  
  
  
I woke up, startled. Stupid Nutri Grain bars. Gets me all edgy before I go to sleep. Two very bad things. Not enough beauty rest and bad diet helpers or whatever.  
  
Okay, so me, Cordelia Chase, manic depressive, and on a diet. Not exactly a pretty picture. If Angel found out, he'd be lecturing me.  
  
Something I so do not want to hear right now.  
  
He'd be all, "Cordelia, what you're doing is bad. Compared to my 150 years of maiming and killing, it's just wrong!"  
  
Or something like that.  
  
Well, Angel's my boss. And my best friend. Not my fashion advisor, but he's a good listener. This time though, I'll spare him my explanation of how I need to be thin.  
  
Anyway, I got out of bed. Yawning, I shuffled out of my room, eventually reaching the darkened living room. Listening for some signs of life, which don't really apply when Angel's involved.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
Squinting, I could make out two brown eyes in the darkness, as Angel got up from his spot on the couch.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel said, clearing his throat. "You're awake."  
  
Boy, do I feel inadequate. Here's the scene: Me, standing there, wearing this big old bulky robe, bunny slippers, messy hair galore. Angel, wearing a black silky robe, and boxers of the same color. Way different than those Spider Man jammies Xander had when he was seven.  
  
Did I not mention how cute funny Angel looks without his hair gel? And why did I put cute?  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Weird dreams. Courtesy of some... bad Chinese food?" Oops. Almost slipped. I should've been more careful. Then again, it's not like Angel's my dad or something. He's just living here 'cause his place got torched. So I don't have to measure up to his exact expectations.  
  
Right?  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"...Chinese food. Right," I replied casually. I knew she was lying. I smelled those health bars she's been buying in secret lately. And for what? A diet? She looks plenty healthy to me.  
  
"Anyway, Mr. Interrogator, what's bugging you?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me," I protested, getting only an arched eyebrow in response.  
  
"I saw you doing your little staring thing, where you completely zone out and get that glazed eye look. Y'know, all in la la land. Night time brooding?" Cordelia asked.  
  
She's the only girl I know who can use so many words in one breath.  
  
"Something like that. Do you want me to make you something? Maybe a glass of milk? Sometimes that helps a person sleep," I suggested.  
  
"No." Cordelia hesitated, then offered a weak smile. "I'm already stuffed."  
  
"It's just milk, Cordelia."  
  
"So? Milk has calories, y'know?" She bit her lip, then added, "But what would you know? Blood doesn't have any. It doesn't look like you'll be needing to join one of those health gyms any time soon, what with you being a vampire and all."  
  
"Don't change the subject. Look," I began, taking her forearm and pushing her gently into the kitchen, and into a chair. "I don't know why you have this thing where you have to be pencil thin."  
  
Cordelia snorted, leaning forward on the table. She propped up her chin with her hand, doing that cute little thing where she scrunches her nose.  
  
Anyway.  
  
After taking the teakettle from the cabinet, I put milk in it, turned on a burner, and waited. While waiting, I leaned against the kitchen counter, looking over at Cordelia. The lights were still off, but I could see her very clearly. She's a very pretty young woman. Dark hair, bright eyes, different that Buffy. But less childish, and more womanly. Even from her expensive upbringing in Sunnydale, to her simpler lifestyle here in LA, she's grown and matured. Very much changed, from the self centered, snobbish girl to the... well, less self centered girl.  
  
She cares for people and their well being. Which goes down good in my book.  
  
"Cordelia, I think you look great. You always do, you know."  
  
"You're just saying that. Jeez Angel, that's not it," Cordelia snapped, giving a dramatic sigh. I don't get her, sometimes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
I wonder if he's been paying any attention at all. And if he could actually survive in this town, if it wasn't for me. Sure, he has the whole vampire thing, get in my way and I'll beat you up kind of deal, but social skills? Pretty much in the negative category.  
  
"Your opinion of how I look will not help me do good in an audition. I mean, you know that soap commercial I tried out for the other day?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Pretty much shot to hell. They said that if I had a smaller butt, they'd call me. Can you believe that? And then, there are those other times. 'Oh, you'd be great, but a little tuck here, lose some weight there, and we'll sign you up'!"  
  
Another sigh. It's amazing how he can do that when he doesn't even breathe.  
  
"They're looking for idiotic, superficial nitwits, Cordelia. People that you aren't, thank God. Anyway, if they say that, then they aren't very good casting managers, or whatever they are. It's the inside, not the outside, that counts," he said.  
  
"Not in this town. It's not like there's advertisements for girls who get visions, and work for vampires." I ran a hand through my hair. Great. More tangled and messier than I thought. Angel must've thought I looked like one of those nitwits he was talking about.  
  
Just then, the teakettle whistle blew, making me practically jump out of my chair. It didn't seem to phase Angel at all as he took a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with the warm milk. He placed it in front of me, then sat across from me, his broad shoulders hunched forward. Dark, intense, brooding, secretive.... Eyes that looked at me, scrutinizing. Maybe I should lay off all those big books Wesley keeps around the office. Too descriptive.  
  
"If you just live off those health bars, you're going to drive yourself to an early grave. Due to... bad food," he muttered, shrugging helplessly. Making me wonder why he said that, since he kind of lives off one food. One drink, anyway.  
  
"It's supposed to be healthy. But you're right. After all, the idea of me waking up at the time you consider lunch every night, doesn't seem like a nifty idea."  
  
"Right." He sort of shrugged again, while I sipped my milk. Not too hot or cold, the boy can work wonders in the kitchen, even if he doesn't eat. More minutes, more silence. Okay, this was getting uncomfortable. Try sitting in a room with a half clad, hunky vampire, while you're dressed like an old lady. Major suckage.  
  
"And uh, besides... How are you going to teach me more social skills, if you're in a hospital due to malnourishment?" Angel mumbled, playing with a stray napkin left on the table.  
  
I almost laughed, which could've led to the whole issue of milk spurting out of my nose. Thankfully, that didn't happen. "Like you need to learn from me, you social butterfly?"  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Like how to... chat with other people, and mingling. And - and blending in, so I can-"  
  
"Not look like a total dork?"  
  
Scowling, I ripped off a piece of the napkin. Tactless, that's our Cordy. "Exactly. Being presentable. Oh, and then there's dancing-"  
  
"Dancing?" Cordelia looked like her milk was going to come out of her nose again. She held back a laugh, while I frowned. And waited. Sometimes, she seems like she's just given up on me, but she knows when to be serious. Unfortunately, it didn't look like it was time to be serious for her right now.  
  
"Whoa. Let's not start with the miracles," she said, putting her half empty glass on the table. I guess she would've called it half full. I don't know. "First, we have to address the immediate issue here." She gave a toss to her hair. It's amazing how Cordelia can look good when she just woke up. Meanwhile, I'm sitting across from her, looking like an unkempt idiot. And cursing myself because I didn't buy another bottle of hair gel today. Damn it.  
  
"And that is?" I ran a hand through my hair self consciously. Still messed up. But I wanted to make sure Cordelia didn't think I looked awful. Daytime, yes. That's when I'm sleeping. But during the night, it's different.  
  
"You have to learn how to laugh."  
  
Is she serious? "What do you mean?"  
  
"You never laugh, Angel," she said.  
  
"Unless it's funny. What's so wrong about that?" Napkin mutilated, I leaned back.  
  
"No, no no. You just don't laugh. Even if it's funny, you just get less... broody, that's all."  
  
"I don't know where you're trying to get at, Cordelia."  
  
"People, normal people, they know how to laugh. So," Cordelia said brightly, her sad demeanor vanished as she stood up. "You'll need some help with that issue, and I think I know what'll fix it."  
  
"Cordelia..." I stood up from my chair, looking down at her, raising an eyebrow. She had that crafty, all-knowing look in her eyes, which usually comes before she tries something different.  
  
"Are you ticklish, Angel?"  
  
"What... No, I'm not. At least, I don't think so. Why?" I asked, realizing what she was getting at even as I replied.  
  
"Just 'cause."  
  
She took a few more steps closer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Whoa, I know what you're thinking Cordelia," Angel said, hands raised to ward me off as he took a couple of steps back. "Don't even."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently, moving towards him, a smile on my face. "C'mon, Angel. You need to ...loosen up!"  
  
"No. Getting loose is bad," he muttered, reminding me of those months he terrorized the Scooby Gang and me when he was Angelus. Really bad memories. Ugh.  
  
"Not in that sense, genius. Now, stand still!" I almost lunged at him as he backpedaled into my room. The ever-so-graceful vampire tripped over a clunky pair of heels I bought at Old Navy, falling onto my bed. He looked scared to death, his eyes wide as if he was staring at ... something big, and icky, ready to kill him.  
  
Which just confirmed my thoughts.  
  
Giggling, I leaped on the bed right next to him, and began my work. My hands searching and flicking at him, I tickled him on his bare stomach as my robe came off. Fortunately, I decided to wear a simple white tanktop and grey shorts to bed, nothing yucky or slutty.  
  
Angel laughed. A lot.  
  
Bursting into fits of giggling and laughing, he weakly told me to stop as I continued to tickle him, smiling as he convulsed from the actions. Not even bothering to listen to his protesting, my hands flicked over his neck and shoulders as we both went flying on the bed, since he couldn't stay still.  
  
"Cor-" Another laugh. "That's enough...Oh jeez-" Some more laughing. "That tickles!"  
  
"You cannot escape my tickling, oh great and knowing vampire who doesn't know how to dance! Shame, shame on you!"  
Now his robe came off. Let it be said, that even though I seem him shirtless, a lot, whether it be me bandaging him up, or yanking bullets out of him, I still get all tingly when I see him like that. Why? I don't know...  
  
"Ahh! Where did you-"  
  
*Thump*  
  
Poor Angel fell off the bed.  
  
Eyes wide, I blurted, "Oops! Sorry, Angel! I didn't mean to-"  
  
He was still laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taking a deep breath out of habit, I managed to get up, then fall unceremoniously onto Cordelia's bed. My mind and body was still reeling from her quickened touch as she tried to make me laugh. The girl succeeded, and I haven't felt this good for a long time. It wasn't perfect happiness, but it made me feel at ease, and like I had a load lifted off my chest.  
  
A very small load, compared to everything I've done.  
  
"It's okay, Cordelia," I said in a light tone, smiling a little. I leaned on my elbow, looking at her. She was just sitting there, one leg beneath her, the other hanging loosely off the side of the bed. Biting her lip, she gave me a hopefully look, tangled dark brown hair around her face. In all the times I've seen her, she never looked that ...beautiful, and natural at that moment, yet almost heavenly. Almost ironic. Two 'angels', in that dark room, on that weird night.  
  
"There. You do know how to laugh. You just gotta work at it, that's all," Cordelia said, leaned close to me, a half serious, half lighthearted expression. "Also, your coordination skills? Very bad."  
  
"Guess you'll have to teach me that." I could smell a lingering scent of jasmine, the perfume she had worn that day. The scent made me snap back into reality. "I'll uh, just go. You need some sleep. Rest, okay? No mention of those cardboard things you think are healthy."  
  
"You just mentioned them," Cordelia scolded, her head canted.  
  
Robe. Where is it? "Almost forgot," I mumbled, leaning forward and grabbing my silk robe that came off during my laughing episode. Cordelia's face was inches from mine, and I could really smell that jasmine...  
  
"Okay," she breathed, dark brown eyes losing some of the reckless fun she had when she took joy in making me do things that led to falling off beds. Right then and there, I knew what I had to do.  
  
I gave her a chaste kiss, pulling away. My instincts told me not to do it, while the logical and rational part of me agreed. But I did it anyway.  
  
Who could resists this woman, and her charms?  
  
A smile appeared on her face as I slowly pulled away. "I should do this more often. Survey says 'yes' to tickling, right?"  
  
"Yeah. Uh...Good night?" I muttered, standing up and moving to the doorway. An idiot, that's what I was. She's just my friend, and I pull some crazy stunt like that.  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia called after me.  
  
Here it comes. "What is it?" I asked, pausing in the doorway to look back at her.  
  
"Can I tickle you tomorrow, too?" 


End file.
